white dragon
by Kirikasa
Summary: Hermione has a crush on Draco but she can't possibly tell him that though unless he says it first. And who is Neesh? Can he destroy the world or is he just harmless?
1. Forbidden

First chapter: Forbidden

Disclaimer: nothing is mine besides the plot and Kara. I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K's characters.Or even her plot

_

* * *

_

_Hermione's pov. _

_The test was in a couple of days, so I was studying hard for it, there were so many to choose from. I have already read the left side of the library. Actually I read them all twice except Harson Spells, it was so dumb. So maybe I could finish the right, which was non-fictioni was reading a book and I suddenly felt some ones eyes were looking on me. I didn't want to look up but I couldn't help it._

_It was the head Slytherin ferret, non other than Malfoy. " Listen Granger, I nee " "No, Why don't you listen Malfoy, I am not going to give you my notes so bug off!" He smirked and shook his head "Well wouldn't it be shocking if Potty or Weasel ever found out about you're little secret?" _

_He must have seen shock in my face because he then started talking about how if I didn't do it then every one would find out on "accident". He kept on rambling about it. I thought no one knew about that. I can remember how I got into this mess. But how could he know? No one knew about it but me and Voldemort_

"_Fine I'll give it to you tomorrow." I replied and I got up from my chair._

"_That's a good mudblood." He said smirking. He then started to walk off. "What did you call her?" asked Harry punching him in his nose. He punched him again and again until Draco fell onto the floor. He held his stomach and his bleeding nose for a few seconds. It looked like he was crying. Then he got up and tried with all his might to run away._

_I was so mad I just suddenly ran like hell. Harry was still laughing at Draco, but just suddenly stopped like he just realized I ran. "Hermione wait!"_

_I ran until I reached my dorm room and I started to cry._

_Tears were just streaming down my face. I couldn't tell why I was crying. It was a mystery to me. _

_It was late and everyone was fast asleep. I hope that they wouldn't wake up to here me sniffling. Still I lay there, curled up and crying. I didn't stop beginning until it was 3:32 am. I then fell silently asleep._

_I awoke to the sun shining on my eyes. It was Sunday so I didn't have to get up yet so I just laid there thinking about Malfoy._

_I really feel sorry for him but he deserved it. That stupid slytherin ass. _

_Kara walked in, she is one of my best friends " Oh I see some one is blushing! Now why would Hermione be blushing?" She paused for a few seconds like she was thinking. "Oh I know! Because sweet little Hermione has a little crush!" "Um… that's my blush that's still there from last night." She was right I could feel my cheeks going even redder._

_She started to laugh, " Every one knows that Hermione Granger would never wear makeup. So… who is the lucky guy?" _

_Damn! What do I tell her? Should I just tell her straight out? Yeah that's what I'll do! Tell her I like _

"_AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in terror. Is it true? Do I really have a crush on Draco? I shook my head violently. Why is she looking at me weird? I have to leave. NOW!_

_I screamed "Nooooooooooooooo! This isn't possible!"_

_I got up and flew right past Kara's astonished face._

_I tried to run down the stairs when I tripped into some one. "Oh um… Hi Ron! How are you?" I said trying to get away._

" _I think the better question is how are YOU? Because I heard you scream and it hurt my ears, so that's when I yelled Bloody hell! And when I scream "bloody hell, that's when I could tell you screamed." He took a deep breath. His ears started to turn red. He must be really hungry then, if he is talking so fast._

" _There was a bug in my bed. I really hate bugs." I put on a fake smile._

_His concerned face turned into a smile. "Yeah you have always been afraid of every bug in the whole wide world. Well take care of you're self because I have to eat." GRUMBLE GRRRR GRUMBLE _

_We just stared at his stomach for a while. He blushed, "Well duty calls." He kissed my head and left. I had just found out that Ron was Gay so I knew that kiss on my cheek wasn't a real kiss. Just a friend kiss._

_I walked out of the common room with a smile on my face._

_I headed out side while everyone else was eating._

_What a nice day it Is. Just me and the Whomping willow, which was 100 yards way from me. I wonder if I get close enough if it will hit me?_

_I stared at it for hours just thinking about Malfoy. The way he looks at me… its strange. His silver eyes, when they glare at me… its like he's crying._

_I kept thinking about it and I must have gotten up because I bumped into some one._

"_Watch it—wait Granger. Are you by your self?" He said looking around cautiously._

"_You really caused me a lot of pain yesterday." He started to glare at me. It took me a while to say something because of his eyes they are so beautiful. Finally I spoke,"Well it's not my fault that a stuck up ferret can't choose his words wisely." I turned my face so he couldn't see it and walked away. What a stupid coment. "What ever mudblood." He shouted. That's when I started to cry and took off running. This time into the forbidden forest._

_I hate him and every one else! How can he be so cruel? He is a Slytherin, they obviously don't have feelings I shouted inside my head. _

_I ran until I couldn't run anymore. That's when I realized, its dark. I tried to see what little light was left to see any thing familiar to my first year here. Dark as ever. I was hoping I wouldn't run into that big spider that Ron and Harry ran into._

_where the hell am I? damn! I am so stupid! Of all places to run into, it had to be the forbidden forest. (stomp stomp) oh dear god who is that? _

"_Granger? Granger? Where are you?" Some one said_

_Its come to eat me! Wait- I know that voice "Draco?" I was surprised to hear him because why would he run after me? A mudblood…._

"_Hey why did you run away?" He asked in a almost concerned voice. He quickly added, "Not that I care or anything." And shrugged._

"_Then why did you come after me? After all I am a mudblood right?" Tears were leaking out of my eyes. But he couldn't see them because it was really dark. I wanted to run away so badly but something was holding me back._

"_I ... I didn't mea" CRACK _

_There was something coming towards us so he cupped my mouth and pulled me against a tree.. "Shhhhhhh" He quietly whispered. _

_We waited for it to pass but it stayed there just as silent as us. Draco picked up a rock and through it some where. We heard the rock land in the distance. When it landed the beast followed it. When it was gone we ran like hell._

_I was blushing again because he was holding my hand as we ran. But then I tripped and fell. _

"_You hit your head pretty hard last night." He smirked that sexy smirk of his. But I didn't smile or blush, I think._

"_Lets go, we have a long way before we get back to Hogwarts" he said in a very serious tone. "I hate the forest." " Yeah me too." What a stupid conversation. Why can't it be more interesting? I hate it when I fall in love, why can't love be simple? _

_We didn't really say much we just kept walking. I was walking behind him. _

_Boy was he sexy! He had lots of muscles and his mysterious eyes topped it all off. AAAAAAhhhh! Bad thoughts!_

_he was being so nice to me maybe he likes me. Hmmm…. Maybe he is only being nice to me because he is a big jerk and wants to cheat me of my virginit! . No! he would never do that. Would he?_

_Draco's pov._

"_Shhhhh! Do you hear that?" I whispered. "Yeah it sounds like water." Man I wonder if she hates me? She probably does after I keep calling her a mudblood. Argh! how come I care about her damn feelings? If father ever found out I would be under the Crucio spell. That really hurts. But I can't show my pain towards him. It's my weakness. Damn hormones._

_Hey where did she go?_

"_Hermione?" Damn! Why did I call her by her first name?_

"_Over here Malfoy! Listen I really need a bath so try with all your might not to look" Ahh who cares? Ok quietly…. Crack! Damn! I said QUIETLY! Damn legs!_

_Ohh dear lord…. She has filled out so- wait stop thinking about that!_


	2. Neesh

Hermione's Pov.

"Draco? You out there you perv?" It figures he'd spy on me like that! Oh well time to get out. Wit a minute where are my clothes? Oh damn! Wait I left them over there. I think… then why are they over here?

"Hermione are you done yet?" called Draco. Can't he wait?

"Uh yeh, um did you move my clothes?" Because they weren't in the spot that I left them in. I left them by the trees. Why would they be the bushes?

He had turned his head, " No, I didn't even come close to you while you were taking a bath in the forbidden forest, which is really really really stupid Granger. I thought you were better than that." He smirked again. How many times can he smirk in one day?

It's amazing really. But mostly annoying. We walked on for a while until we heard a Meow.

"Meow, Meow, Meow? MEOW!" " WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Draco yelled.

Hmm to me it sounds like a cat. Unless it was Draco."I think it is a cat Draco."

"Well it's a friggen loud cat" Now he sounded annoyed.

"MEOW" "Come here Kitty Kitty." I purred out.

All we heard was silence until the cat came out after a while.

"Oh it's sooo cute!" I squealed. "Can we keep him? Please Draco?" I gave him the puppy eyes. "Fine but if it poops or even pees on me I will kill it." He said shaking his head.

"Okay I will name you Neesh" I cuddled up against him. BURP! Draco turned and looked at me with wide eyes. "Please tell me he did that? And if he did tell him not to. It's just gross." I started to laugh so hard I fell on the floor. I have never ever heard a cat burp before.

"Oh Neesh you are so cute!" I started petting him. He has really nice fur. I like how it's all black except his left eye. It has a White circle around it. But he is three feet tall. Kind of scary. And rather tall for a cat. But he was found in the forest so he has to be big.

Neesh jumped onto Draco and started to lick his face. "Ahhh! What are you a dog! Get off me!" He yelled and I started to laugh again.

"What are you laughing at mudblood?" Ugh! I am so sick of him calling me that!

"Hmph! That's it Ferret! I am leaving!" He suddenly pushed Neesh off. Then he grabbed my arm. "Wait I didn't mean that… I'm sorry…"

I turned to look at him "Really?" He got closer "Yeah I did mean it…"He wiped the tears away. Neesh got behind me and pushed us together and we kissed. I never knew that a cat was so smart as to do this. Neesh must have done this on purpose.

I broke off, this wasn't right… or was it?


	3. Yellow eyes

Hermione's P.O.V.

_Oh my god! Oh my god! what am I doing? " _Wow... that was um I ..I ..I .._" I could feel myself start to studder... "_Wonerful?"

_He smirked again. This was my first kiss and it's from Draco! I must be in heaven!_

Draco laughed. "What?" Neesh yawned. "This was your first kiss wasn't it?" He smirked.

_Damn! I am blushing again! _"Yes..." I looked down in shame. He lifted my chin and leaned closer. I closed my eyes but this time I didn't hold back. His pink lips were pressed against mine. Nothing could ruin this. Not now. Not ever...

"GET AWAY FROM HER FERRET!" _Please tell me that wasn't Ron. Oh dear god! Draco smirked._

_"Well, well,well if it isn't weasel!" Ron punched Draco. "No! Ron! Draco!" Men! I hate them sometimes!_

"What the hell is going on around here!" Ron demanded. _Where is a wonerful excuse when you need one?_ "It was on accident! Ron I swear!" He looked at me.

_Since when were his eyes Yellow? And when did he ever learn to punch like man? _

_This is bad... _

He closed his eyes and sat down. Draco wiped the blood from his mouth and he too sat down this time by Neesh. _Does Ron even notice Neesh? Or is he just ignoring him._

"Ron... are you okay?..." He opened his eyes. "No." He said coldly. They wre back to normal.

"Are you sure?" I said in a frightened voice. What is he up to? Or is he being forced?

"Hey Ron do you see anything by Draco? Anything at all?" He looked at him then looked at me puzzled. "Uh all I see is a waste of space..." _So he can't see him thats weird! _

_"Ahhhhhh!" My arm! No! Not now! Please Voldemort! **But I have given you enough time as it is. Come NOW! Oh, and bring Draco! **He hissed and faded away. _

_I realized I was on the ground holding my stomach. "Hermione! are you okay!" They both said in unison. "Draco... We need to go..." "Yeah I felt it too." Ron looked hurt. "Lool it's nothing personal, its just we have business..." Draco had a look of pity. He raised his fist and knocked Ron out. Ron fell ever so silent. "It's for the best... " Draco hugged me. "Lets go now." Nesh meowed and followed us. We had hidden Ron with a spell so no one would find him but Dumbledore and me and Draco. _

_

* * *

_

_Author's questions..._

_Do you think that was too crappy? Should I change my title because I saw a kid wearing a shirt that had Spit Fire on it and it made me fell really weird... If you have any ideas let me know Okay? sorry for the short chappies... i have a stupid computer._


End file.
